icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships
The 2017 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships was the 81st such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation. Teams participated at several levels of competition. The competition also served as qualifications for division placements in the 2018 competition. Championship (Top Division) The tournament was held in Cologne, Germany and Paris, France from 5 to 21 May 2017. |group_BLR=B |win_BLR=2 |OTwin_BLR=0 |OTloss_BLR=1 |loss_BLR=4 |gf_BLR=15|ga_BLR=27 |name_CAN= |group_CAN=B |win_CAN=8 |OTwin_CAN=0 |OTloss_CAN=2 |loss_CAN=0 |gf_CAN=39|ga_CAN=15 |name_CZE= |group_CZE=B |win_CZE=3 |OTwin_CZE=2 |OTloss_CZE=0 |loss_CZE=3 |gf_CZE=23|ga_CZE=17 |name_DEN= |group_DEN=A |win_DEN=1 |OTwin_DEN=2 |OTloss_DEN=0 |loss_DEN=4 |gf_DEN=13|ga_DEN=22 |name_FIN= |group_FIN=B |win_FIN=3 |OTwin_FIN=2 |OTloss_FIN=1 |loss_FIN=4 |gf_FIN=26|ga_FIN=31 |name_FRA= |group_FRA=B |win_FRA=2 |OTwin_FRA=2 |OTloss_FRA=0 |loss_FRA=3 |gf_FRA=23|ga_FRA=19|status_FRA=H |name_GER= |group_GER=A |win_GER=2 |OTwin_GER=2 |OTloss_GER=1 |loss_GER=3 |gf_GER=21|ga_GER=25|status_GER=H |name_ITA= |group_ITA=A |win_ITA=0 |OTwin_ITA=0 |OTloss_ITA=1 |loss_ITA=6 |gf_ITA=6 |ga_ITA=32 |name_LAT= |group_LAT=A |win_LAT=3 |OTwin_LAT=0 |OTloss_LAT=1 |loss_LAT=3 |gf_LAT=14|ga_LAT=18 |name_NOR= |group_NOR=B |win_NOR=2 |OTwin_NOR=0 |OTloss_NOR=2 |loss_NOR=3 |gf_NOR=13|ga_NOR=19 |name_RUS= |group_RUS=A |win_RUS=7 |OTwin_RUS=1 |OTloss_RUS=0 |loss_RUS=2 |gf_RUS=45|ga_RUS=17 |name_SVK= |group_SVK=A |win_SVK=0 |OTwin_SVK=1 |OTloss_SVK=2 |loss_SVK=4 |gf_SVK=12|ga_SVK=28 |name_SVN= |group_SVN=B |win_SVN=0 |OTwin_SVN=0 |OTloss_SVN=1 |loss_SVN=6 |gf_SVN=13|ga_SVN=36 |name_SWE= |group_SWE=A |win_SWE=7 |OTwin_SWE=1 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=1 |gf_SWE=38|ga_SWE=16 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=B |win_SUI=3 |OTwin_SUI=2 |OTloss_SUI=2 |loss_SUI=1 |gf_SUI=23|ga_SUI=17 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=6 |OTwin_USA=0 |OTloss_USA=0 |loss_USA=2 |gf_USA=31|ga_USA=16 |result1=1st |result2=2nd |result3=3rd |result4=4th |result5=QF |result6=QF |result7=QF |result8=QF |result9=GS |result10=GS |result11=GS |result12=GS |result13=GS |result14=GS |result15=REL |result16=REL |split4=yes |split8=yes |split14=yes |res_col_header=Final result |col_1st=#FFD700 |text_1st=Champions |col_2nd=#C0C0C0 |text_2nd=Runners-up |col_3rd=#CD7F32 |text_3rd=Third place |text_4th=Fourth place |text_QF=Eliminated in Quarter-finals |text_GS=Eliminated in Group stage |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=2018 IIHF World Championship Division I }} Division I Group A The tournament was held in Kiev, Ukraine from 22 to 28 April 2017. |name_KAZ= |name_POL= |name_AUT= |name_KOR= |name_UKR= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=A |result2=A |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_A=green1 |text_A=2018 IIHF World Championship |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2018 Division I B }} Group B The tournament was held in Belfast, United Kingdom from 23 to 29 April 2017. |name_GBR= |name_LTU= |name_CRO= |name_EST= |name_NED= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to 2018 Division I A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2018 Division II A }} Division II Group A The tournament was held in Galați, Romania from 3 to 9 April 2017. |name_BEL= |name_ISL= |name_ROU= |name_SRB= |name_ESP= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division I B |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division II B }} Group B The tournament was held in Auckland, New Zealand from 4 to 10 April 2017. |name_PRK= |name_ISR= |name_MEX= |name_NZL= |name_TUR= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division II A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division III }} Division III The tournament was held in Sofia, Bulgaria from 10 to 16 April 2017. At the September 2016 IIHF congress it was decided to change the format so that there would be a single tournament in Bulgaria.Men's Division III realigned. References External links *IIHF Official Website Category:2017 IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships World Ice Hockey Championships, Men's Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships